The SupernaturalVampire Diaries Story
by CombinedForces
Summary: Hi! If you like The Vampire Diaries and Supernatural, you'll love this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I do not own any of the characters in this story- in all chapters. This is a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and Supernatural. This story takes place after Supernatural series 5 episode 19, and after The Vampire Diaries series 2 episode 9. And Matt knows about the Vampire- Witch- Werewolf thing aswell for some reason. I'm open to suggestions about couples! Enjoy!**

Chapter One

_Something weird is going on, _Elena thought. She was sitting in her bedroom, watching the raindrops fall outside, and the thunder boom, and the lightning strike. She picked up her phone and called Stefan.

"Stefan?" She said when he picked up.

"Elena! What's wrong?" Said Stefan. Elena could hear the whistling wind and thunder coming from the phone.

"Nothing... Stefan, will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Stefan said simply.

"I want you to bring Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Damon, Rose, and yourself to my house. And hurry!" Elena hung up the phone and sighed.

…...

Katherine was _so hungry_.

Trapped in a tomb with no blood was really taking its toll on her. She only wished she could have said good bye to one person before she was shut in this damn tomb...

The only person that mattered...

Katherine looked down at the diary in her hands. There was one line of writing on the page.

'Dear Diary,' it said, 'I miss him.'

"Elena!" Bonnie said as she rushed into Elena's room, accompanied by Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Matt.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"Something bad is happening. It's... It's like The Apocalypse or something."

"So not Katherine?" Jeremy asked, coming into the room and putting his arms around Bonnie possessively.

"I think it's even more powerful than Katherine..."

"So what could it be?" Caroline asked. Suddenly a strike of lightning burst from the black lurking clouds.

"I just don't know," Bonnie said.

…...

"So, it's a Vampire we're dealing with?" Dean said, loading his gun with wooden bullets.

"I think so, Dean. I mean, five bodies drained of blood already. Mysterious attacks on a girl named Vickie Bennett. If it's not a Vampire, what the hell is it?" Sam said, eyes on his laptop.

"An animal?"

"Yeah right."

"Well then," Dean said, "Where is this place?"

"It's a little town in Virginia," Sam said, "Mystic Falls."

"Should we take Bobby?"

"No. Bobby's on a job in San Francisco- taking care of demons, I think."

"What about Castiel?"

"What about me?" Castiel said, appearing in the grubby hotel room from nowhere.

"Are you coming with us? To Mystic Falls?" Sam said.

"Why?"

"We're going to kill some Vampires."

"I'd rather not-"

"Great," Dean said, "Let's go."

"Where are you!" Katherine screamed inside the tomb. She was screaming... Searching... For him. He said if she called, he would come. Could he even hear her?

"Please!" She screamed, as her own screams echoed off the stone walls of her prison.

"Did you hear that?" Damon said back in Elena's room.

"Hear what?" Matt asked.

"Stefan, Caroline, listen," Damon said, ignoring Matt as usual.

Matt sighed.

"Hear that?" Damon said.

"It's Katherine!" Stefan said.

"Who's she calling for?" Damon said.

"Who's Castiel?" Caroline asked.

…...

"I'm on the _Highway To Hell _!" Dean sang as his Chevy Impala cruised along the road to Mystic Falls.

"Dean- there's a small town on the way to Mystic Falls we should stop at." Sam said.

"Where?" Dean said, turning down the music.

"Called Comet Church- there have been Vampire attacks there, too."

"The Vampire attacks are more severe in Mystic Falls," Castiel said.

"Still, Cass-" Sam turned around to look at Castiel who was no longer there.

"He's gotta stop doing that!" Dean said.

…...

"Katherine? What should we do?" Bonnie said.

"Leave her to rot," Damon said.

"Who's this Castiel guy?" Matt said.

"I don't know..." Stefan said. "Damon, did Katherine ever mention a Castiel before?"

"Never heard of him," Damon said. "Rose? Have you?"

"Yes, once. When I captured her, she kept muttering, "Castiel, my Angel Castiel!"

"Oooh, an Angel," Damon said mockingly.

"Shut up, Damon," Elena said.

"I don't think I will," Damon said.

"Damon," Bonnie said warningly.

"You are Princess Elena. And you're getting your little _pet witch_ to fight your batt-" Suddenly Damon fell to the ground, clutching his head as Bonnie stared at him.

"Shut up, Damon," She said.

Damon just grunted as he stood up again. Rose bit her lip as she watched Damon- wrong as it was, she cared for him. A lot.

"Anyway, Elena, why are we here?" Matt said.

"I need Bonnie's help with something. And if I'm right, I'll need you all here." Elena said.

"What do you need?" Bonnie asked, stepping forward.

"I need you to go into a trance for me; see who or what is creating the storm."

"That's a good idea," Rose said, "This is no normal storm." Everyone turned to look outside of Elena's window.

"I need a candle," Bonnie said simply.

…...

Castiel landed in the middle of a cemetery. He looked around- where was he? He hadn't intended to come here.

"Castiel!" He heard someone scream. He knew who it was instantly.

"Katherine!" He yelled. There was a pause.

"Castiel?"

"Katherine!" Castiel zapped to where the voice was coming from.

"Castiel," Katherine breathed when he appeared.

"Katherine," He said softly as he walked quickly towards her.

"Don't! Stop!" She cried. Castiel stopped.

"Katherine? What's wrong?"

"There's a- a barrier-" Katherine said through tears.

"A barrier? What?"

"I can't- can't get out- you can't get in- a- a- barrier at the entrance of the tomb-"

"What do you mean?" Castiel said. He walked towards the entrance to the tomb and put his hands on the invisible barrier. "Who did this?"

"A Witch," Katherine said, over her crying phase.

"And you can't get out? And I can't get in?"

"Not until you find the Witch who did this."

"Who is it?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"A Bennett Witch?"

"Yes- so be careful."

"Why did she put you in here?"

"That doesn't really matter right now does it?"

"No- did you call me here?"

"I was screaming your name."

"No, no, it was a magical pull."

"Then it wasn't me."

"I have to go now."

"No, Castiel, don't-"

"I have to go. Where are we?"

"Mystic Falls cemetery."

"Goodbye, Kathy," Castiel said before dissapearing.

"Wait- No- Castiel!" Katherine shouted.

"He should get a cell phone," Sam said.

"Who should?" Castiel said, reappearing in the back of the car.

"You should! Where do you keep going?"

"I went to Mystic Falls."

"Why?" Dean said through a mouthfull of beefburger.

"It wasn't intentional."

"What do you mean? You were pulled there?" Sam said.

"By a stronger supernatural force, yes."

"What "force"?"

"I don't know."

"We're about to find out," Dean said as the Chevy Impala sped past a sign that said, "Mystic Falls. Here since 1831."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the new chapter- enjoy! And review!**

Chapter Two

Everyone watched as Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she stared into the candle flame.

Suddenly Bonnie began to scream.

"Bonnie?" Both Jeremy and Damon yelled as they both grabbed for her.

"Leave her alone!" Jeremy yelled at Damon. Damon looked taken aback for less than a second, then angry.

"I... There's..." Bonnie said, her voice spooky and a monotone.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Caroline said. Suddenly Bonnie's head snapped up and she looked Caroline in the eyes. All Bonnie said was, "I'm going. I'll be back soon." Her eyes looked foggy and vacant.

"Bonnie!" Elena said. "Where are you going? You can't leave!"

Bonnie got up and walked out of the room.

"Is she still in a trance?" Matt asked.

"I'll follow her," Jeremy said, jumping up and bolting out of the room after Bonnie before anyone could protest.

Silence followed.

"So what do we do now?" Stefan said.

"... I guess we wait," Rose said.

"I'm not a fan of waiting around. I'm going to go back to the Boarding House and see if I can find any information on these types of storms. On the internet." Damon said with a sexy smirk, opening Elena's window and jumping out of it faster than anyone else in the room could (with the exception of maybe Rose).

"So the rest of us wait then," Matt said.

"Actually, I'm going to go with him," Rose said. (This was night so Rose could freely go anywhere).

"And I've got to go hunt- I'm hungry." Caroline said. Matt paled a little at this.

"I should come with you- I don't think it's safe to be out there alone," Stefan said, always caring.

"So it's just me and you, Matt," Elena said. Matt looked slightly uncomfortable. Just the two of them... No, he wouldn't.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Elena," Stefan said, halfway out the window.

"C'mon, Stefan!" Caroline called.

Stefan gave a half-smile before disappearing.

"So," Elena said, "Wanna play Monopoly?"

…...

"Why did you follow me?" Damon said as he stepped into the extravagant living room of the Salvatore's.

"I thought you might need protecting," Rose said, shrugging off her jacket.

"Protecting? _Me?_ From what?" Damon said, smiling as he picked a book out from the shelves called 'Stormy Weather: What you need to know." Damon and Rose both looked at it before Damon said, "I don't know why he has this." Rose smiled.

At that moment, three shots were fired. Damon gasped in surprise, dropped the book, and fell forward onto the floor with a thud. Rose looked from Damon to where the shots were fired from. Two guys were standing in the doorway- no, not standing, moving rapidly towards her- with shotguns. Rose moved quickly and tackled the smaller one. He dropped his shotgun. It went off at the same time and hit Damon who moaned. Rose reared back her head and prepared to bite him when suddenly something hit her back. Four times. Rose trembled and fell to the ground.

Everything went black.

Stefan and Caroline finished their bunny supper.

"Should we?" Caroline said, dropping her rabbit.

"Should we what?" Stefan asked, dropping his farther away from hers.

"You know what," Caroline said. "Go to Katherine."

"I don't see why we should," Stefan said, twiddling with his Lapiz Lazuli ring.

"What is this 'Castiel' guy is after Elena? What if he's after you? What is he's a Vampire killer!" Caroline cried.

"Caroline, she calls him an angel. I don't think angels are meant to be killers."

"Please, Stefan! You never know!"

"... If it means that much to you-" Caroline took off at that. Stefan smiled and ran behind her.

…...

Elena and Matt were playing Monopoly. Matt was winning.

…...

Caroline was opening the tomb door as Stefan got there.

"Hello, Caroline, Stefan," She said, barely able to talk. All that screaming had used up so much of her strength.

"Who's Castiel?" Stefan demanded.

Katherine smiled weakly and said, "Blood..."

"Caroline, will you...?" Stefan said. Caroline disappeared in a blur. After a few seconds, she returned with a squirrel. She threw it at Katherine. The poor squirrel looked terrified. Katherine drained it in less than a minute.

"Now what did you want to know?" Katherine said.

"Who's Castiel?" Stefan demanded. Katherine's face looked sad for about a millisecond, no human would have seen it. But Stefan and Caroline weren't human. Katherine smiled and said, "Someone. But he's long gone now, you don't need to worry about him."

"We heard you calling his name." Caroline said. Katherine's smile faltered. _"So who is he?"_

"Come closer, and I'll tell you," Katherine said, smiling scarily.

"So not gonna happen," Caroline said.

"Katherine- hurry up or we'll never come back." Stefan threatened.

"Like I care, Stefan," Katherine said. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other, and then at Katherine.

"Okay," Katherine said, "Castiel. A guy back in the late 1400s or some time near that. Fell in love. I turned. He died. End of story."

"Why were you calling his name then?"

"No blood does crazy things to a Vampire..." Katherine said with a psychotic smile. Then she stepped back and disappeared into the darkness of the tomb.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other.

…...

"Dean, what do we do with them?" Sam asked, back at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Tie them up. What does the journal say about them- does anything else hurt them?" Dean said.

"Vervain," Castiel said. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"How did you know-" Sam was cut off by saying, "I have had previous engagements with Vampires."

"So where can we find Vervain?"

"There's some in the basement," Castiel said, "I can sense it."

Sam ran down to the basement and returned a moment later with a tall, white plant.

Dean and Sam started lacing ropes with Vervain- and once that was done, they tied the Vampires up.

…...

Bonnie was still in a trance. Her and Jeremy were outside Katherine's tomb, arriving just after Stefan and Caroline left, and Bonnie was lighting candles while Jeremy looked confused.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Breaking Katherine out," Bonnie said as she lit the last candle.

**I'll update as soon as I can guys, since a lot of you seem to like my story! It may take a while but I will honestly write at the speed of light to get this done for you guys! In fact I'm gonna go write right now! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it make me grin like a maniac for hours! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Look! It's a new chapter! **

Chapter 3

"Are you crazy?" Jeremy yelled. Bonnie ignored him as she walked to the centre of the candles and opened her spellbook.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! You're not strong enough! You'll collapse! Or worse!"

Bonnie began chanting mystical sounding words in a scary monotone. Suddenly the candles flared up and Katherine appeared in the doorway of the tomb. Even she looked surprised.

"Well, well, well... You took your time," She said, smiling creepily at Jeremy.

"It's not like she had a choice- hey did YOU do this to her!" Jeremy cried as the candles flared again and Bonnie's voice rose- then faltered.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy cried, his head whipping back to Bonnie then to Katherine frantically.

"No..." Katherine drew it out, "And before you ask... I don't know who did, either..."

Bonnie's voice was becoming faint and faltering. Suddenly she fell back and as she hit the ground, the candle flames went out and Jeremy ran to her.

"Did she do it?" Katherine asked, managing to sound worn out and impatient at the same time.

"I don't know," Jeremy answered robotically, his attention completely fixed on Bonnie. She was completely unconscious and her nose was bleeding. "I hope not," He said angrily.

Katherine warily approached. She stopped inches where the barrier may or may not have been. "If," She said, drawing out her words, "It worked, should I drain you or her first?" She inched slightly further.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jeremy said, brushing Bonnie's hair away from her delicate face.

Katherine cocked her head. "That's why I asked..."

"Do you know how to help her?" Jeremy asked, restraining his anger.

"No... Why would I?" Under her breath she muttered, "Idiot human."

"If you help her. I'll... I'll... Get you out of the tomb!"

"How exactly would you do that?"

"I'd..." Jeremy faltered, "Find a way."

"No doubt," Katherine muttered. Oh well. Why not amuse the boy? The Witch would die in the end, but this was the most excitement she'd had in weeks.

"I could give you some of my blood... But I'd have to be out of the tomb." Katherine said tauntingly.

"Did the spell work? Did it?" Jeremy said in desperation.

Katherine took baby steps towards the barrier, deliberately going slow. Finally she reached the limit she could go to without actually making physical contact with the barrier. She raised her pale hand, pushed it forward, and...

felt nothing. No barrier?... No barrier! Katherine stepped right through the barrier and prepared to jump out of the tomb, when Jeremy stopped her.

"Katherine? Will... Will you give her some of your blood? … Please?" Jeremy's voice broke on the last word. He looked like a lost puppy, and Katherine had said she would...

"But I'm not strong enough..." Katherine said, pouting.

"What do I do?" Jeremy cried.

"I'll need some food if I'm gonna be strong enough..." Katherine smiled a slow, cold smile.

Jeremy pulled down his T-Shirt, and Katherine pounced.

…...

Stefan and Caroline returned to find Matt and Elena playing Monopoly. Matt was still winning.

"Hey!" Elena said when she saw the two Vampires climb in through the window. She ran to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him. To Stefan and Caroline, Elena looked a little too eager. To Matt and Elena, it had to look like nothing had happened between them. Like they hadn't kissed. Stefan shrugged off the suspicion, but Caroline remained suspicious. Especially as Matt's face was tomato red.

"So, what did you guys do?" Caroline asked.

"MONOPOLY!" Matt shouted.

"Um... Okay," Stefan said. Elena glared at Matt.

"Hey, where are Damon and Rose?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, they should be here by now," Caroline said.

"And what about Bonnie and Jeremy?" Stefan pressed.

"I don't know," Elena said.

"We should split up and find them. Elena, you go with Stefan to find Rose and Damon- Matt you and me will go find Bonnie and Jeremy. I can follow their scent." Caroline said. She wanted to go with Matt because he could never keep a secret. And she wanted to know what had gone on here!

"Okay. C'mon Elena- I'll carry you." Stefan said, smiling. Elena smiled too and jumped on Stefan's back. They whizzed out the window.

"Shall I carry you, Matt?" Caroline offered.

"Nah," He said, "I'm cool with walking."

A few minutes later, they were in the forest.

"So," Caroline said, "What-"

"I kissed Elena!" Matt blurted out. Caroline gasped. "But Stefan!" She cried.

"I know, I know, I feel terrible!"

"You _should_!"

"Wait... What's that sound?" Matt said.

"Don't change the subject, Matt Donovan!"

"No- listen!" Caroline did.

"What..." Caroline suddenly took off in a blur.

"Thanks," Matt muttered.

Caroline jumped into the pit to see Jeremy writhing on the ground and Katherine- out of the tomb!- feeding her blood to an unconscious Bonnie.

"What the _hell?_" Caroline said.

"Bonnie did a spell to let me out of the tomb, which made her black out, her pulse is weak, I promised to give her blood, to do that I had to be strong, so I fed from Jeremy, now I'm saving Bonnie." Katherine said. Then she removed her wrist from Bonnie's mouth and Bonnie sat up.

"Um... Why did Bonnie release you? And how did she have enough power?" Caroline said.

"Because she didn't know what she was doing. She was in a trance. And I think whoever was controlling her gave her the power- though it ran out pretty quickly."

"I'll say- look at her! But why are you saving her?"

"I'm bored."

Caroline didn't doubt it.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked. Katherine repeated what she had told Caroline.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie cried, crawling towards him.

"Don't worry, he's got his "magic ring"," Katherine said, smirking.

Caroline almost said, "Shut up"- but then she remembered Katherine scared her.

…...

"What the hell?" Stefan said as he walked into his house and saw Rose and Damon tied up in Vervain-soaked ropes.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean fired the shotgun once, twice, three times. Stefan fell to the ground and he was tied up. Elena was standing in the room, unnoticed, totally shocked. Castiel noticed her.

"Sam," Castiel said, "Dean." Sam and Dean turned to Castiel, and then to where Castiel was looking. Dean reloaded his shotgun and held it up.

"She's not one of _them_!" Castiel said.

Dean lowered his shotgun.

"Then what the hell is she doing here?" Sam asked. Everyone waited for Elena to answer.

"I'm- I'm Elena Gilbert," Elena said, "And I'm Stefan's girlfriend."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean raised his shotgun again.

"I'm also human," Elena said. "Why are you here?"

"There were reports of Vampire killings in this town," Sam said.

"You're a little late," Elena said, "Stefan already took care of that. He's a good Vampire."

Dean snorted.

"He _is_," Elena pressed. "He doesn't feed on people, and he has risked his life over and over again for the love of this town and the people in it."

"What do you think?" Sam said, "Truth or Lies?"

"Liar," Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I can find out for sure," Castiel said.

"How?" Sam asked. Castiel was already gone.

…...

Caroline saw a guy in a trenchcoat appear out of nowhere in the entrance of the tomb. "What?" She said. Castiel turned round.

Katherine turned around. She didn't look surprised. She repeated what she told Caroline and Bonnie.

Castiel knew all this. When "Bonnie"- or whoever- was in a trance, he felt it. And he went into her mind and influenced her to open the tomb. He had given her power. But he was confused at something else. Why wasn't Katherine running to him... Hugging him... Kissing him...? And then he noticed the other people, and understood.

"Look, I'm gonna take Bonnie and Jeremy home. This is just too weird for me. Can you... Not kill anybody right now?" Caroline said to Katherine.

"Whatever," Katherine said.

"Caroline sigher, picked up Bonnie and Jeremy, and disappeared in a blur.

Katherine and Castiel stared at each other for a while, before Castiel broke the silence by saying,

"Are the other Vampires here good?"

Katherine wasn't surprised by the random question, she was used to it.

"Yes," She said. In comparison to her, they were, anyway.

"Okay," Castiel said.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

Then Katherine ran up to Castiel and the lovers were reunited.

…...

Someone was watching them.

Someone deep in the shadows.

Always watching, always waiting.

But not for long...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to post, but, you know, stuff to study, people to see, all that. So here's a brand-new chapter! :) And merry Christmas! Also, I apologise for the stories being so confusing because of no separators- but now I have them! Haha! Hope you're no longer confused! :)**

Chapter Four

It didn't last long, though. Castiel ruined the blissful silence by saying,

"So who are those Salvatore people I've seen you with?"

"What?" Katherine asked. He hadn't been spying on her all this time, had he...?

"I wasn't just going to _leave _you."

"It sure as heck looked like you did, when you told me back in the 1200s that you had to go back to Heaven and couldn't ever come back."

"I kept watch over you. I saw you have your first child- but I don't know the father- and I saw you become a Vampire. I saw you kill, feed, love, laugh, but never really _live_. Then the Apocalypse started and I ran from heaven." Castiel said.

"You saw me have my child?"

"I prayed for you."

"Can Angels even do that?"

"Well, I did."

"Oh- I- Thank you." Katherine said, a little touched.

"I don't mean to sound envious, but... who was the father?" Castiel said, sounding envious.

Katherine stared at him. "Sometimes you're so smart, sometimes you're so dense..."

"What?"

"You were."

…...

Matt was utterly lost.

…...

Elena was tied up.

"Sorry," Dean had said, "I'm not taking any chances."

Now Sam was keeping a wary eye on her as Dean moaned about Castiel.

Suddenly Caroline walked in.

"Hey what the-" She said as Dean fired his rifle- but Caroline was too quick. She leapt at Dean and they struggled to kill- or at least seriously hurt- one another.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted, "There's one behi-"

Caroline saw and slammed Dean to the ground with an epic move, effectively knocking him out. Then she leapt at Sam, who fired his shotgun but Caroline ducked and tackled him. She slammed an elbow into his face and he moaned, then passed out.

"Wow." Elena said. Caroline smiled, then walked over to Stefan and undid his ropes, even though she burnt her hands. Stefan rubbed his wrists, then untied Damon while Caroline untied Rose. The Stefan ran to Elena and gently untied her. They hugged.

"What the heck is going on here?" Caroline said.

"Those freaks-" Damon said, pointing to the unconscious Sam and Dean, "Attacked us and tied us up with Vervain."

"Why?" Caroline said.

"I don't know."

"Random."

"It's getting light," Elena said. "And I'm tired. Maybe we should just gather everyone and sleep here for a while?"

"I'll get Jeremy and Bonnie," Stefan said, "And Matt, wherever he is." Then he jumped out of the window.

"I'll take care of these jerks," Caroline said, gesturing to Sam and Dean.

"I need to go hunt," Damon said, jumping out of the window.

"I'll come with," Rose said, tailing him.

"I'll go get beds and covers and bring them down here- I don't think it's safe for any of us to be alone. Because of the storm, and these guys, and KATHERINE'S OUT OF THE TOMB!" Elena cried.

"What?" Caroline turned to see Katherine with that random guy in a trenchcoat from the tomb. He looked vaguely uneasy.

"Katherine- How-" Elena stammered.

"Where do you think Bonnie went? In her trance, something was telling her to let me out of the tomb." Katherine said, smiling slowly. "Of course, she collapsed and was dying, but I gave her some of my blood and saved her. And I nearly drained Jeremy." Katherine licked her lips.

"You little-" Elena snarled, but a clap of thunder swamped whatever she said next.

Katherine smiled again, while Castiel frowned.

"What the-" Dean said, waking up. Caroline ran to Dean and lifted her foot, but Castiel stopped her. He placed his hand on Dean's chest and suddenly Dean was healed of everything. He did the same to Sam.

"What the heck is going on!" Elena said.

"Why don't we wait for everyone to get back, then everything will be explained," Castiel said.

Caroline and Elena just stared at him.

…...

Damon was the last to step through the window.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sit, Damon," Rose said. Everyone was sitting down on blow-up beds and mattresses, swamped in blankets and pillows. Everyone had a torch because the storm had caused a powercut, and, although it was daylight, the storm obscured the sunlight so it was like night.

"Aren't these the people that shot me?" Damon said, looking at- well, glaring at- Sam and Dean.

"Yes Damon, but can you not kill them for now? We all need to talk." Katherine said.

"Okay. I'm Stefan Salvatore. That's Damon Salvatore, my brother. And Caroline, my friend. We're all Vampires. That's Bonnie, who's a Witch. This is Elena, my girlfriend, and her brother Jeremy, and her friend Matt. And that's Rose, Damon's... Uh... "Special Friend". Now who are you?" Stefan said.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're brothers in the hunting business. Hunting supernatural creatures. And this is Castiel. He's an angel." Dean said.

Everyone looked a bit surprised at that- well except for Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Katherine.

"Um, hello?" Katherine said. "I'm Katherine, and I'm a Vamp."

"Okay, now that we've got that cleared up, why did you shoot me?" Damon asked.

"Because we're hunters, and you're evil." Dean said.

"That's not fair- I'm not evil!" Caroline squealed. "None of us are!"

"Sure, Blondie," Dean said.

"Shut up. I'm bored." Katherine said. "Hey Witch, entertain us."

"No." Bonnie said.

"I saved your life," Katherine reminded her. "You owe me."

Bonnie sighed. "I can do this thing that shows you who your soulmate is."

"Do that!" Caroline said.

"Okay- who wants to go first?" Bonnie said.

"I'll do it," Jeremy said softly, crawling over to Bonnie.

"Get in a circle," Bonnie instructed everyone. Everyone did. "Now join hands- good. And concentrate on Jeremy."

There were a few seconds of silence, before Bonnie said , "Unknown."

"What?" Jeremy said.

"She's got straight blonde hair, and blue eyes, but I don't know who she is because I've never met her." Bonnie said.

Jeremy looked disappointed.

"Elena, you next," Bonnie continued. Everyone concentrated on Elena.

"Matt," Bonnie said.

"What?" Stefan said. But Bonnie was in a sort of trance now, and she couldn't stop.

"Stefan... Rose. Damon... Unknown. Sam... Bonnie. Dean... Caroline. Katherine... Castiel."

Everyone looked a bit shocked.

Suddenly a bolt of red lightning forked down from the sky. An outsider, looking in, would have seen a room full of people, then a flash of red- and then an empty room.

…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but hopefully this'll make up for it! And, also, I'm sorry I forgot to mention- The Winchester brothers are a bit younger in this than they are in Supernatural. Like, they're 20, 22 or something. Coz' otherwise it just doesn't work. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"My hair!" Caroline moaned. Wherever she was, it was raining, and her hair was _ruined._

"C'mon, Blondie, some things are more important than your hair." A gruff voice said from behind Caroline.

"Sam?" Caroline said.

"Close enough," Dean said, "I'm the other one -Dean."

"Dean- like my _soulmate_ Dean?"

"You're Caroline?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Dean stood and looked at Caroline for a minute. "You remind me of someone."

"You don't remember me, do you, Dean?" Caroline said, thinking of that one year she had moved school and met Dean. Heck, she had even gone out with him, but he had been a jerk. And then he left mysteriously, and Caroline's mom had decided that she wanted to move back to Mystic Falls. So they had. The minute Caroline had heard the name "Dean Winchester" she had remembered. But had he?

"Um... Did I meet you in a bar somewhere?" Dean asked.

"No!" Caroline yelped. "Hello, Mary Cross High School? I was your _girlfriend?"_

Dean thought for a moment. "No, her name was Amanda."

"No it wasn't, jerk! It was Caroline- It was me!"

Dean shook his head. "No, it was definitely Amanda."

"I can't believe you don't remember me!" Caroline yelled. "You jerk!"

"Hey, wait-"

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, don't you see that?"

"See what?"

"There's a door. Over there. See that?" Dean said. Caroline looked in the direction Dean was pointing. Caroline zoomed over there- Vampire speed- and kicked the door in. Dean followed her.

They found themselves in a circular room. The ground was pure glass- no, not glass, _ice_- and there was no ceiling, just a navy blue sky. The walls were covered in doors. Dean went over to one and put his ear against it.

"I don't hear anything," Dean said. Caroline walked up to him and pressed her ear against the doorway.

"Matt!" She said. She lifted her stiletto heel and kicked the door in.

"Caroline!" Matt said. He grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her into the clearing.

"Where's everyone else?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," Caroline said, whizzing over to another door, "Behind these other doors?" Caroline listened to sounds coming behind a different door. Then she kicked it in and Sam and Bonnie came tumbling out. She proceeded to kick in every door until everyone was in the clearing.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, edging towards Stefan.

"I don't know," Stefan said while glaring at Matt.

"Dude, it's not my fault I'm her soulmate!" Matt said. There was an awkward silence, and then the room burst with the noise of everyone talking at the same time.

…...

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Stefan yelled.

"It's not his fault!" Elena jumped to defend Matt.

"Soulmates aren't a controllable force!" Matt said. "Besides, you have Rose!" Rose looked slightly uncomfortable.

"But I don't love Rose!" Stefan yelled. Rose started to look really uncomfortable.

"And I don't love Stefan," Rose said.

"But I love Elena!" Matt said. "And when has Bonnie ever been wrong!"

Stefan was defeated. Bonnie was never wrong.

…...

"They're impossible to control," Bonnie said.

"Are you Bonnie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You're Sam." It wasn't a question. Bonnie knew he was her soulmate. Even though this was the first she had actually talked directly to him.

"And we're...?"

"Yup."

There was a really awkward silence. Then Sam said, "Where are we? I have a weird feeling about this place."

"So do I," Bonnie said. "And not a good one."

…...

"This is really weird," Jeremy said to Damon as they were the only two with unknown soulmates.

"Yes, it is. The weirdest thing is that I'm talking to you." Damon said back. Jeremy took the hint and shut up.

…...

"Any idea where we are?" Katherine asked Castiel.

"No. But I can tell we're not alone." Castiel said, concentrating on everything but Katherine.

"Who- What else is here then?" Katherine asked, stepping right in front of Castiel.

"Him," Castiel said, nodding to a figure standing in one of the abandoned doorways.

"You finally noticed me," The figure said. Katherine turned and hissed at the figure. All the Vampires immediately did the same.

"Who is it?" Elena said.

"Oh joy," Katherine said, "It's-"

The figure cut her off. "It's the person that dragged you to Mystic Falls, Castiel. The person that haunts your dreams, Bonnie. The person that attracted you to Mystic Falls, Sam and Dean. The person that follows you, Elena. The person you're all scared of. And your worst nightmare, Katherine..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! New chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

"Damn. You again," Katherine said.

"That's right," The figure said. "Me again." He stepped out of the shadows.

"Who?" Dean said.

"Klaus," Katherine said. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you. But of course not. You always come back."

Just about everyone in the clearing had no idea who Klaus was.

"Who?" Stefan said.

"Let's just say he's an idiotic Vampire who's been stalking me since I was born," Katherine said.

"I prefer to use the term "keeping tabs on you"," Klaus said.

"You're not powerful enough to bring us here," Castiel said. Everyone turned to him. "So who helped you?"

"Smart little Angel, aren't you? But I'm sure brains aren't why Katherine loves you," Klaus said.

"Who helped you?" Castiel repeated.

"Little angel called Matthew," Klaus said.

"Matthew?" Dean asked. Sam looked equally confused.

"He was one of the Angels that ran from Heaven. And apparently teamed up with a stalker Vampire." Castiel said.

"Oh, that's not all. I've brought a little team with me." Suddenly two figures stepped out from the shadows that Klaus had emerged from. Instinctively, everyone pulled together in a group, with the strongest people (Rose, Damon, Castiel, Katherine, Sam and Dean) at the front, and the weaker people (Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, and Matt) at the back.

"Okay, _why_ did you bring us all here?" Stefan asked.

"A number of reasons," Klaus said, "I need to kill a few of you, recruit a few of you, and keep one for... something.

So I'll make you an offer. Bonnie, Castiel and Dean- I'd like to recruit you, if you will."

"Recruit us?" Bonnie spat. "What for?"

"I'm making a team. A powerful team," Klaus said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"That would be telling," Klaus said. Everyone glared at him. "But if you say yes, you can each choose a member of this little group to save. Because I'm going to kill them all."

"I don't think you can beat us," Caroline said, "Just you against all of us."

"Well... Maybe I can't, but Elijah, Matthew, and I certainly can." The figures behind Klaus stepped just a little bit closer. "And, I'm not finished. You three join my team. I take Elena, because I need her. She's the doppelganger. And I would especially like to kill Rose and Katherine." Klaus smiled threateningly at them. "But you three, if you join, can save any one person each. Think about it."

"Hell no," Dean said.

"Well, that's one extra person dead," Klaus said. Dean cursed at him under his breath.

"No," Bonnie said, "I won't do it."

"Two people," Klaus said.

"What about a compromise?" Castiel offered. Klaus looked vaguely intrigued.

"What do you propose?"

"A fight," Katherine said, butting in. By the look on Castiel's face, that was not what he was going to say, but he let Katherine continue.

"You three against all of us."

"That hardly sounds fair," Klaus said. "What about you take four people, since we're so powerful."

"Fine. A fight. Winner takes all- loser dies," Katherine said.

"Fair enough. Pick your people." Klaus said.

Everyone- except from Klaus, Matthew, and Elijah- gathered in a huddle.

"What are you doing?" Caroline squealed. "We're going to be killed!"

"It's our only chance," Sam said.

"Who do we take?" Damon said.

"Our strongest players," Jeremy said.

"Castiel, obviously," Rose said, "And me. I'm the oldest Vampire."

"Right," Katherine said, "And me."

"And me," Dean said. Everyone looked at him, like _no. _"Oh c'mon, I've taken down tons of you bloodsuckers."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline said. "Alone? With no weapons?"

"Who said I don't have weapons?"

"Fine. Okay. So, me, Castiel, Dean and Katherine," Rose said.

"That's who you remind me of!" Sam suddenly cried.

"What," Rose said.

"Doesn't she look just like Bela?" Sam said to Dean.

"Oh yeah," Dean said.

"So not the time," Caroline said.

"Just- wait a minute," Stefan said. "Rose please, please be careful."

"I will," Rose said. "I'll be fine." Then she lightly kissed Stefan on the mouth.

"Be careful, Dean," Caroline said. "Even though you're a jerk I think I might love you so be careful."

"I will, Blondie," Dean said softly.

"Are you quite finished?" Klaus said.

"Oh yes," Katherine said, "We're ready."

"Who will fight?" Elijah hissed.

"Castiel, Rose, Dean, and I," Katherine said.

Suddenly everyone else disappeared.

"They're home safe," Matthew said.

"Now let's fight," Klaus said.

…...

"Where are we?" Elena said.

"We're... I don't know," Caroline said.

"No. Oh, no no no no no!" Stefan yelled.

"What?" Elena said.

"We're in the tomb," Damon said. "Which means every human- or Witch," Damon looked at Bonnie, "can leave."

"But we can't," Caroline said.

"You guys go home. Wait for the others to arrive, then come back," Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded. "C'mon. They'll probably turn up at home. Or here."

"If they survive," Matt said.

…...

Matt and Elena were walking together, hand in hand, and so were Bonnie and Sam. Jeremy was feeling like a fifth wheel.

"Matt, I love you," Elena said. "I think I did even when I was with Stefan."

"I know I've always loved you," Matt said.

"Do you think they'll make it?"

"I don't know," Matt said.

Meanwhile, a few metres away, a different conversation was taking place.

"Sam, no offence, I know we're soulmates and all, but I don't know anything about you. So I don't think we are exactly soulmates yet." Bonnie said.

"No, I feel the same way," Sam said. "So lets get to know each other." And for the rest of the walk back to the Salvatore house, Bonnie and Sam told each other everything about themselves and their lives.

Jeremy was walking alone, thinking about what blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl could be his soulmate...

…...

Meanwhile, in the tomb, Damon thought he might kill Caroline, as she kept going on about her precious _Dean._

"No, Caroline, it'll be okay," Stefan said, comforting a sniffling Caroline, "He'll be okay and then he'll came back to you. And Rose will come back to me."

"You know, Brother," Damon said, "I had her first."

"But I have her forever," Stefan said.

Damon, defeated, shut up, and just thought about who he could be with. _No, wait, that was ridiculous,_ Damon thought, _he didn't need a soulmate..._

…_..._

Everything kicked off when Rose made the first move, diving for Elijah and kicking him in the shins.

**Tune in next week for a new chapter! :0**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Everything kicked off when Rose made the first move, diving for Elijah and kicking him in the shins.

"Aaah!" He yelled, but then he slammed Rose into the wall and dove at Dean.

…...

"Bonnie, can't you go into some sort of trance thing and see how they're doing?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy, Bonnie, Sam, Matt, and Elena were back at the Salvatore boarding house, huddled together in the middle of the living room.

"I can try- but I don't really think I want to," Bonnie said. The last time she had been in a trance, she had been possessed and had freed an evil Vampire from a tomb, and both her and Jeremy had nearly been killed.

"Please, Bonnie," Sam said, "My brother's in there."

"You just have to tune into the fight and see what's happening. No-one will be out to get you there," Matt said.

"Bonnie, please," Elena said.

Bonnie thought for a moment. Then she sighed in resignation. "Fine. Go get me a candle and something of Rose's, Katherine's, Castiel's, or Deans."

"I'll go get the candle," Jeremy said, standing up and heading to the attic.

"We'll get the stuff," Elena said as she and Matt stood up and followed Jeremy.

"Thank you," Sam said to Bonnie. "He's my brother, you know? I can't live without him."

"I understand," Bonnie said. Suddenly Jeremy came running back in with a blue candle and a box of matches.

"Got 'em!" Jeremy said. He laid them in front of Bonnie, then sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey, we actually can't find anything of Rose's, Castiel's, Katherine's, or Dean's," Matt said as he and Elena walked hand-in-hand back in the room. They sat in front of Bonnie, so now the five made a circle.

"Can you use me in any way?" Sam said. "Dean is my brother."

"I can try," Bonnie said doubtfully. "Please light the candle, while I channel my energy," She directed to Jeremy. Jeremy lit the candle as Bonnie took Sam's hand and concentrated intensely.

"Okay, I'm ready," Bonnie said. "If anything goes wrong it's your fault."

Bonnie sighed and stared into the candle flame...

…...

"How do you think they are?" Caroline said for about the hundredth time in ten minutes.

"I don't know, Caroline," Stefan said also for the hundredth time.

Both Stefan and Caroline were really worried. Of course they were, Stefan for Rose and Caroline for Dean.

Damon was wandering around the tomb by himself, obsessed with the mystery of his soulmate. _Not that he needed one. He was fine, just fine all by himself._

"Do you think they're okay? Do you think Dean's okay? Do you think they're winning?" Caroline said again.

Stefan thought he might actually have to kill her.

…...

"Dean! Behind you!" Rose yelled as she hit Matthew over the head, then kicked him where it hurt.

Dean whirled around to see Elijah jumping at him. Dean ducked and simultaneously reached into his jacket to pull out a silver-coated stake, which he slammed into Elijah's heart. Elijah coughed a bit and then pulled it out.

Katherine jumped at Klaus as he swung his arm at Castiel. She tackled him to the ground, but he was older and stronger so he flipped her up against the wall and hit her. He was diving for her neck when Castiel kicked him.

…...

Bonnie was in in the fight.

Not literally, she wasn't fighting, but she was seeing the fight first-hand.

Through Dean's eyes.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you there?" Jeremy said.

"What's happening?" Sam said anxiously.

"Bonnie?" Elena said, not anxious for the fight, but for her friend. She remembered only too well what happened last time she was in a trance.

"I'm fine... they're fine..." Bonnie breathed. Her grip on Sam's hand tightened though, as if seeing something unsettling occur.

Matt couldn't help but wonder what Bonnie was seeing. What Bonnie had seen. What Bonnie could see. All because she was a Witch. All because of her heritage.

"How is Dean? How are they doing?" Sam said, leaning in towards Bonnie.

"Fine... fine..." Bonnie murmured. She was distracted by the fight.

"Are they winning?" Elena asked.

There was no reply.

…...

Elijah drop-kicked Rose, but as she fell back Katherine sprang at him from the front, which distracted him enough that Dean could get a stake though his heart and Rose could snap off his head. That done, Katherine teamed up with Castiel to take on Matthew and Rose and Dean tackled Klaus...

…...

"BONNIE!" Everyone yelled at Bonnie, but she still didn't awaken from her trance.

Bonnie didn't awaken, but she said two words which changed everything:

"One down."

"Who!" Sam yelled.

Jeremy whipped out his phone and texted that informaton to Caroline.

…...

"Someone's dead!" Caroline said.

"Who?" Damon said. By now he had returned to Caroline and Stefan.

"Bonnie won't say, she's stuck in a trance," Caroline said. "Oh please not Dean..."

"Not Rose," Stefan said.

"And we're just stuck in here," Damon said, "Great."

…...

It was half an hour later that Bonnie finally spoke again.

"It's over," she said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Four are dead."

…...

"Four are dead," Caroline read aloud, just as three shadows materialised in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So they're at the tomb?" Jeremy asked.

"They must be," Bonnie said.

"We should go," Sam said.

"You said four are dead..." Elena said, "So... who?"

Everyone turned to Bonnie. She sighed, "Well..."

…...

"Rose!" Stefan yelled when she stepped out of the shadows first. He wrapped his arms around her tight while she laughed. The laugh was full of relief... and some sadness.

"Stefan," She said, "Something went wrong..."

"Who?"

Suddenly Castiel stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh God!" Caroline cried, "It's Dean, isn't it1? He didn't make it!"

"Relax, Blondie, I'm right here," Dean said.

"DEAN!" Caroline screeched as she jumped at him, hugging and kissing him passionately (and with Vampire speed).

Dean laughed a little, but it faded as everyone realised who wasn't there.

Katherine.

"Cass," Dean said, "I-"

"Don't be sad," Castiel said, cutting Dean off, "I'm going to get her back. Whatever it takes."

"Finally," Damon said, "She's dead."

Castiel turned to glare at him. "How can you say that?"

"Well, in her Vampire-ness, she was a total b-"

"Maybe, maybe she wasn't a very nice person for a while," Castiel said, "But she was the sweetest human I ever knew and the most noble Vampire."

"How so?" Damon asked. He didn't believe a word of it. _Katherine had a way of making people think she's so innocent, when really she's killing everyone you love._

"Do you know how she died?" Castiel said. Damon shook his head. "She killed Klaus at the exact same moment Klaus killed her- to save me. Klaus was going to kill me, and Katherine saved me."

Everyone was silent.

"I'm going to get her back," Castiel said.

"Are you crazy?" Dean said, "It's the freakin' apocalypse out there!"

"I'm going to get her back," Castiel repeated. Nothing anyone could say would stop him. He would get_ Katerina _back, or die trying.

"Hey!" Sam said, running into the tomb, closely followed by Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, and Elena. "We heard. Dean, I'm so glad you're not dead."

"But Katherine is," Bonnie said.

"I'm going to get her back," Castiel said.

"But-" Sam got cut off by Dean saying, ?"Don't bother. He's determined to save her."

"Then we're coming with you," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Well, I'm not leaving you, Dean, so I'm coming with too," Caroline said.

Dean knew he shouldn't let her, that it was too dangerous, but he just smiled. Somehow he knew this was what made Caroline perfect for him- she could fight, and was capable of taking care of herself, she was smart, pretty, and could be an amazing hunter.

"Right, Sam, if you're going, so am I," Bonnie said.

"No way," Sam said. When everyone looked at him, he said, "It's too dangerous."

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Bonnie said, "You're my soulmate and I'm coming with you." Sam sighed in defeat, but then smiled at the thought of spending more time with Bonnie. "Okay," He said. Bonnie grinned.

"So... I guess this is goodbye," Elena said quietly.

"Well, no, not exactly," Caroline said, "Some of us are trapped in here."

"Oh right," Bonnie said.

"Didn't you take the spell down?" Jeremy said.

"Only for a few minutes," Bonnie sighed, "I don't know if I can do it again."

"Can you get power from some of us?" Sam asked.

Bonnie looked at Castiel. "You're an Angel... So try and concentrate on me and I'll do the spell." Bonnie exited the tomb. "Jeremy, can you light the candles? Castiel, concentrate on me. Give me your power." Bonnie went into the middle of the candles (still there from last time, and the matches too) and opened her Grimoire.

"Okay," She said. Everyone looked at her as she said words in Latin. Suddenly she gasped and faltered, stumbling a bit.

"Help me!" Castiel said, "Concentrate on Bonnie!"

With everyone giving Bonnie power, she became stronger and finally she said, "It's down. For good, this time." She smiled. Sam hugged her and said, "You're brilliant!"

All the Vamps and Castiel stepped out of the tomb.

"So... I guess now it's goodbye," Elena said.

"Yeah," Caroline said, "Dean, Bonnie, Sam, Castiel, and I are going to bring Katherine back. As for our parents... well...

"Don't worry," Stefan said, "They'll think you've gone to college. Just remember to call once in a while."

"Thanks," Caroline said, "I'll miss you Stefan. And you Matt. And, of course, Elena!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you all too," Bonnie said, "Except from you, Damon."

Damon shrugged.

"This is goodbye for us, too," Rose said.

"Yeah, Rose and I are going to move to Paris," Stefan said.

"Matt and I are going to stay," Elena said. "Stefan... Maybe you're not my soulmate, but I'll never forget you."

"Me neither," Stefan said.

"I'm coming with you guys," Jeremy said to Dean and Co.

"No you're not," Bonnie said.

"Way too dangerous," Sam said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Please!" Jeremy said, "I don't have a life here!"

"I guarantee you won't have a life out there, either," Dean said.

"Yes, Jeremy, you stay here," Damon said, "I'll go with them."

"NO," Caroline and Bonnie shouted.

"There's not enough room in the car," Dean shrugged.

"Get another car," Damon said.

"Heck no," Dean said, "That's my baby!"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I have two motorcycles in my garage," Jeremy said.

"Too conspicuous," Dean said.

"No way," Bonnie said. "Both of you just stay here!"

"Fine," Jeremy and Damon sighed in union.

"C'mon, in the car," Dean said. Castiel and Bonnie got in the back, Dean was in the drivers, and Sam sat in the front.

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean said.

"Getting in the car," Sam said.

"That's Caroline's seat. Get in the back."

Sam muttered something, but got in the back beside Bonnie as Caroline took her seat in front.

"Bye!" Everyone waved.

The Chevy Impala drove out of Mystic Falls, and away from normal life.

...

_Later that night..._

"Are you sure you'll be able to find them?" Jeremy said as he gunned the motorbike engine.

"Quite," Damon said.

And they, too, left Mystic Falls.

But in a less stylish ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Where do we start, then?" Bonnie asked as she, Caroline, Sam, Dean, and Castiel sat around a grubby table, in a grubby motel somewhere along a motorway quite far away from Mystic Falls.

"How do we resurrect a Vampire from... Where do they even go?" Dean asked. Sam got out his laptop and typed something. Everyone looked at him until two minutes later, when he said, "Legend has it they don't go anywhere... they just... don't exist anymore."

Everyone turned to look at Castiel. "No," he said firmly, "She's out there somewhere."

"Why don't you ask around in Heaven, or something?" Caroline asked. "I mean, you're an Angel so-"

"It's pre-Apocalypse up there," Castiel said.

"Oh yeah," Dean said, "The Apocalypse is about to happen," he told Caroline and Bonnie.

"Great," Bonnie muttered.

"That makes things so much easier," Caroline said, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"If she is anywhere," Sam said, eyes glued to his laptop screen, "It's most likely to be Hell."

"So... we go to Hell to get Katherine back?" Caroline's eyes bulged.

"No," Dean said, "We find a demon."

"And see what they know," Sam finished.

"But we'll do this in the morning," Castiel said before disappearing.

"Where does he keep going?" Bonnie asked.

"If only we knew," Sam sighed. Suddenly Caroline's cell phone began to blare out Dragonette's,_ 'We Rule The World'_.

"It's Elena," Caroline said before answering her phone.

…...

"IS HE THERE!" Elena shouted as soon as Caroline said, "Hi Elena."

"Is who there?" Caroline said, confused.

"Jeremy," Elena said, glaring at the garage where the two motorcycles should have been... but weren't. And Elena had already checked Jeremy's room- his backpack, sketchbook, pencils, and some clothes were gone. And since both motorcycles were gone, Elena assumed Damon had gone with him.

"I thought he was staying with you?" Caroline said.

"So did I," Elena said, "But his stuff and the motorcycles are gone."

"I'm sorry, Elena, we haven't seen Jeremy. Or Damon, who also wanted to come with us," Caroline said.

Elena sighed. "Okay. Call me if you see them?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Elena hung up. She was going to _kill_ Jeremy when he got back. And Damon, too.

If they got back...

…...

"Apparently Jeremy and Damon have run away to join us," Caroline said as she put her phone down on the table.

"We'll just have to deal with all this in the morning," Bonnie said. "C'mon Caroline."

Caroline kissed Dean lightly on the cheek before following Bonnie through to their adjoining room.

…...

"Do you miss them, Stefan?" Rose asked as she and Stefan stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower, at midnight, with the stars above them and the glowing orange lights of the tower below them.

"Who?" Stefan said. "Damon? Elena? Caroline?"

"All of them," Rose said. She hadn't felt a connection with any of them, back in Mystic Falls- well apart from Damon, but to Rose's surprise, she didn't miss him. In fact, once Stefan and Rose had gotten to know each other, it was like they didn't need anyone else- they were content to just be with each other. No more running, no more hiding, no more fighting, no more pain...

"It's weird not having Damon watch my every move, but aside from missing the friends I found in Caroline and Bonnie, no, I don't miss any of them," Stefan said. This was sort of a lie. He did miss Caroline, and Bonnie, and even occasionally Damon- but he also missed Elena. Of course he didn't mention this to Rose because she would be so upset, but he felt that he probably would never get fully over that.

But he swore to himself that he would never let Rose know.

…...

_'Dear Diary'_, Elena wrote, _'Jeremy has gone. I can't believe he would do this- not to me, but to Jenna. She hasn't noticed yet, but she will when she gets back from work. I have to tell her something... but I can't think what would sound believable without making Jenna frantically search for Jeremy, or even call the police.'_

Elena closed her diary and slid it under her bed, seconds before her phone rang. She checked the called ID- Bonnie!

"Hello?" Elena said.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said, "Any news about Jeremy or Damon?"

"No," Elena sighed, "I was hoping that was what you were calling me for."

"Nope, sorry," Bonnie said. "Have you tried calling Jeremy?"

"Only about a million times," Elena said. "I think he's avoiding me."

Bonnie laughed a little. "Did you try calling Damon?"

"Actually, no," Elena said. That thought totally hadn't occurred to her. "I'm going to call him now. I'll call you if there are any updates, 'kay?"

"Great," Bonnie said, "Bye!"

As soon as Bonnie hung up Elena dialled Damon's number. One ring... two rings... three rings...

_Please please please pick up..._ Elena thought.

…...

"Should we pick up?" Damon asked Jeremy. Both guys were staring at the shiny iPhone lying on the oak table in the middle of the Hotel room.

"No!" Jeremy all but yelled.

"She'll just keep calling," Damon said.

"I don't care," Jeremy said, "We're not answering."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because we have better things to do."

Damon looked puzzled at Jeremy.

"Like finding Dean, Caroline, Bonnie, Sam, and Castiel, convincing them to let us come with them, and then helping them get Katherine back," Jeremy said.

"Oh right," Damon said, smiling, "I nearly forgot."

…...

Eight rings... and then voicemail. Elena glared at the phone.

…...

"Stefan, aren't you forgetting something?" Rose said as Stefan stepped out into the warm sunny day in Paris.

"Um..." Stefan said as he stood there awkwardly, waiting for Rose to join him outside.

"I can't go outside," Rose sighed, holding up her hand, "No magic daylight ring."

"We'll get you one, then," Stefan said. And he would get Rose one. So she'd be able to walk in the sun for the first time in over 500 years...

…...

"Jeremy?" Damon called as he walked around the empty motel room, confused. Where was Jeremy?

"Nope, just me," A small woman said, stepping out of the shadows. She was tiny, with blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"And you are?" Damon said, immediately tensing up.

"Meg," She said, "Call me Meg. And I've got Jeremy safe, don;'t worry."

"Well, Meg, you're in luck," Damon smiled nastily, "You've just met your first Vampire."

"Well, Damon, you're also in luck," Meg said, "You've just met your first Demon."


	10. Chapter 10

**:D I'm in a happy mood... so here's another chapter!**

Chapter Ten

"What about Dad's journal?" Sam said as he, Dean, Castiel, Bonnie, and Caroline sat around a different (but still grubby) table, in a different motel room, even farther from Mystic Falls.

"Right, I forgot," Dean said. He went over to Sam's backpack and pulled out a small, leather-bound book, which he then tossed to Sam.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"It's like a book of monsters... real ones," Sam said as he opened the book and scanned through it.

"Creepy," Caroline said. Dean sat back down.

"Where's Castiel?" Bonnie said.

"No-one ever knows," Dean said. "Cass?" He called out.

"Yes?" Castiel said, appearing behind Bonnie randomly.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, not looking up from the journal even as he said it.

"Around," Castiel said, totally avoiding the question. "Did you find anything?"

"No, not yet," Caroline said.

"But we're searching the journal," Dean said.

Suddenly Bonnie's cell phone began to ring. She checked the screen... Elena.

"Hello?" She said.

…...

"Hey, Bonnie," Elena said.

"Hey, Elena. What's up? Any news?" Bonnie said. Elena heard Caroline say, "Hi Elena!" in the background.

"No," Elena said, "But something just occurred to me- I can't believe I never thought of it before- can you do a tracker spell on Jeremy, or something?"

"Sorry, Elena," Bonnie said, "But I already thought of that, and then I realised I don't have anything of Jeremy's to use. I need something of his to find his general location, but sorry, I got nothing."

"Oh," Elena said. "Well... maybe you could try phoning him? It is you he's looking for, after all."

"Not just me," Bonnie said. Elena could practically see Bonnie blushing on the other end of the phone. "All of us!"

"Whatever," Elena said just as someone knocked on the door. Elena went down the stairs. "Can you try anyway?"

"Sure, I can try," Bonnie said.

Elena opened the door to reveal Matt, holding an umbrella and saying, "I'm taking you to dinner."

"Sorry Bonnie, I have to go, Matt's here-" "Hi," Matt said. -"But thanks! I'll see you later." Elena smiled at Matt.

"Bye," Bonnie said as Elena hung up.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Matt said, smiling.

…...

_Where would you find a Witch in Paris?_ Stefan thought to himself. He was out, in a little café near the Champs-Elysées, enjoying the sunlight. Whereas Rose was stuck in their little flat- pretty as it was, it was nothing compared to the beautiful streets of Paris.

_How would I find a Witch in Paris?_ Stefan asked himself. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

The he looked across the street and inspiration struck...

…...

Bonnie scanned her phone, until she found Jeremy's name.

"Do you really think he'll answer?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"No," Bonnie said, "But Elena wants me to try anyway." With that, Bonnie pushed call.

_One ring... Two rings... Three rings..._

…...

The demon called Meg cocked her head to the side when she heard the cell phone ring.

"Well, would that be them now?" Meg said.

Jeremy glared at Meg. She had overheard Jeremy and Damon talk about finding Sam and Dean, and seemed to think that Jeremy and Damon knew where they were. Why Meg wanted to find them, Jeremy didn't know. He knew she was a demon, and a scary one at that, but he didn't know _what_ she wanted with Sam and Dean.

"Probably not," Damon said, smiling his best I'm-going-to-rip-you-to-shreds-when-I-get-free smiled. They were both tied to chairs, but Damon's were soaked in Vervain. Jeremy could already see burns where the rope touched Damon.

Meg snatched the phone from Jeremy's pocket and pressed the green button.

"Jeremy where the frick are you!" Bonnie yelled.

"Jeremy's a little held up right now," Meg said. "Where are the Winchesters?"

…...

"Leaflet?" Stefan said, handing yet another person a leaflet. He was beginning to regret his awesome plan to hand out leaflets and touch everyone's hand as he did so. If they were a Witch he'd know it; the Witch would recoil with shock at seeing what he really was, and then he would know.

"Leaflet?" Stefan said, forcing another leaflet on yet another innocent passer-by.

"No thanks," The woman said. But Stefan moved forward and their arms touched- suddenly the girl turned to Stefan and froze. Stefan looked at her. She was a Witch, he just knew it. Her slight, tall frame froze perfectly- even her long straight platinum blonde hair stopped moving. Her sky blue eyes seemed to freeze over, to turn to ice.

"Not again," She moaned in a sweet, high voice. Then she ran, faster than most humans could, away from Stefan.

Stefan dropped his leaflets on the ground and ran after her.

…...

"Elena, you can tell me," Matt said as he raised his glass to his lips in the fancy restaurant he had taken Elena to for their date.

"Matt, I honestly don't have any feelings for Stefan anymore," Elena sighed for about the fifth time. "It's all you now." She twirled a string of pasta around her fork. She wasn't lying to Matt, but she wasn't being totally honest, either. She didn't have any feelings left for Stefan, but she missed him. Missed the easiness of being with him. Not that Matt wasn't easy to be with, just that Stefan was like a natural part of her.

But Matt, of course, would never find out.

…...

Bonnie put the phone on speaker, so everyone could hear.

"I said, where are the Winchester brothers!" Meg almost-yelled.

"Who's looking for them?" Caroline said, immediately protective of Dean.

"An old friend..."

"A name would be nice."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Meg laughed, but without happiness. "Meg. Tell them Meg wants them."

"Meg," Castiel said, his expression hardening. Sam glared at the phone.

"Oh, and if I don't hear from them within a day? Poor Jeremy'll never see daylight again." With that, Meg hung up.

"Son of a-" Dean was cut off by Bonnie yelling, "Jeremy!"

"What're we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"We can't let her kill Jeremy die!" Caroline said.

"She won't kill him," Castiel said, "She'll send him to Hell."

"So... what do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"We go out and kick some Demon ass," Dean said, grabbing the Impala's keys.

**Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Wait!" Stefan yelled, as he finally caught up to the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl.

"What?" The girl said, twirling round to meet him. "If you're hear for _**him**_, forget it. I have Vervain."

"For who?" Stefan asked. "I just need to ask you a favour."

"No! I'm done with Vampires!"

"Okay, what's your name?" Stefan asked, wondering why this girl was reacting to him this way. And what her past with Vampires was.

The girl stared at him. "You must already know that," she said.

"I don't," Stefan said, really confused now, "Look. I'm-"

"Stefan Salvatore, I know that," The girl said, rolling her eyes, "Why are you hear? What does _**he**_ want?"

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Damon," she said.

…...

"Matt, I'm so worried about him," Elena said. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"About Jeremy?" Matt said, "I don't think so. We've tried everything we can."

"What if we call Bonnie again?" Elena said, as she bent down into the fridge and pulled out a can of Coca-Cola.

"Okay, call her then," Matt said.

Elena sighed. "Yeah." She dialled Bonnie's number and was just about to press call when-

"C'mon," Matt said, grabbing Elena's arm and dragging her out of the door, "Call her in the car. Let's go somewhere."

"Bye, Jenna! I'm going out!" Elena called as she giggled and grabbed her jacket.

"Hold on," Jenna said, coming down the stairs. She had her no-nonsense face on. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Um..." Elena said. Thankfully Matt jumped in with: "He's gone away for a few weeks, travelling."

Elena couldn't believe she hadn't thought to tell Jenna that. After all, that's what Caroline and Bonnie had told their parents.

"And he didn't tell me this?" Jenna raised her eyebrow.

"Apparently not, I thought he had," Elena said.

"Huh," Jenna said. "At least he's thought to go during summer break. But he's still only sixteen."

"And don't worry, he's not alone," Matt said.

"Yeah, he's gone with Stefan and Damon," Elena said, nodding.

"Great," Jenna said, "Damon."

Elena smiled. "Sorry Aunt Jenna but we've got to go," she said. "Bye!"

"Bye," Jenna said.

When Matt and Elena got into Matt's car, Elena pressed call on her phone. Seconds later, Bonnie picked up.

"Hello?" Bonnie said.

"Hi Bonnie," Elena said, "Any news?"

…...

"It's Elena!" Bonnie hissed, covering the phone with her hand. "What do we say?"

"That Jeremy and Damon have been captured by a Demon and are being tortured?" Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road, following the directions Meg had given him.

"Yeah... maybe not," Caroline said. "What about telling her that... that there's no lead yet."

"Hi Elena," Bonnie said, taking her hand off the phone, "No. No news yet. Sorry."

"Can you try calling him again?" Elena said.

"Uh, sure, I'll call in a few minutes," Bonnie said.

"We're here," Dean said, pulling the car into a dark car park. In front of them was a huge wire fence.

"You're where?" Elena asked, suspicious.

"At this little diner Dean wanted us to try. Sorry Elena we have to go. I'll call you if there's any news, bye!" Bonnie said and then she hung up.

…...

"Wait Bonnie!-" Elena said, but Bonnie had already hung up. Elena considered calling Bonnie back, but didn't.

"What'd she say?" Matt asked, as he started up the car and drove in the general direction of The Mystic Grill.

"She sounded like she was hiding something," Elena said.

"Hiding something?" Matt said. "You think maybe they've found Jeremy, but aren't telling us?"

"They'd better not be," Elena said, "But no. I don't think that's it. I think it's something to do with Sam and Dean... they said they were hunters, right?"

"You think they're in trouble?" Matt said.

"I don't know... but we're going to find out."

…...

"They're in_ there_?" Caroline asked. It was dark, dingy, crawling with odents and mould. Like something out of a horror movie.

_Oh God_, she thought, _this __**is**__ a horror movie._

"Yeah," Sam said. "It's not like we were going to meet in Unicorn Land." Dean was the only one not scared enough to laugh.

"Do you think she'll know where Katherine is?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, "Maybe."

And they all stepped into the building.

…...

"How do you know Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Two, maybe three years ago, I met him in America. He... used me. I was like his fridge," The girl said. "So if you're his brother, and you're hear for him, for whatever reason, forget it."

"I'm not hear for my brother," Stefan said. "This is actually just a really weird coincidence."

"Oh?" The girl said, clearly not believing it.

"Okay, here, you're a Witch, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Touch my hand." Stefan said, holding out his hand. "You'll see why I'm here."

The blonde girl cautiously reached out and touched his hand. After a short moment, she withdrew, and said, "My name is Andrea, and I don't know how to help you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for **_**ages**_**, but you know. Stuff to do. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

Chapter Twelve

"Well, finally," Meg drawled. "Hello, Winchesters."

"Meg. What do you want?" Dean said.

"Mmmph," Jeremy mumbled. He was tied to a chair a few metres behind Meg. So was Damon- but Damon looked so much worse. There were cuts and gashes all over him. Knowing Damon, it was because of his big mouth that just had to insult anyone he didn't like.

"I want you, Sam," Meg said, "To just say yes."

"No," Sam said.

"Wrong answer." Meg hissed. She looked behind herself and nodded. One of the two huge guys standing behind her turned around to Jeremy, picked him up and threw him against the brick wall. He moaned, but as far as anyone could see, he wasn't dead.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie said, but Dean grabbed her arm before she could run towards him.

"I'm not. Saying. Yes," Sam said.

"Fine. The longer it takes you to say it, the more they get hurt," Meg said. "So what's it gonna be?"

The Winchesters looked at each other.

…...

"All you have to do is make a daylight ring," Stefan said.

"I don't know _how_," Andrea said.

"There's some sort of spell, I can find it for you," Stefan said.

"No."

"Please? You can see she hasn't done anything wrong. And I can pay you, however you want," Stefan said. He was silently moving around Andrea- they were circling each other, like a lion and a deer. One of them was going to run, and the other would give chase.

"I won't. I _won't_ help another Vampire!" Andrea said. Whatever Damon had done to her had not been pretty.

"Look, Andy, I know that-"

"'Andy'?" Andrea said. She stared at Stefan for a minute. Stefan stared back. "No-one's ever given me a nickname before..."

Stefan didn't dare say anything. Andrea looked thoughtful- maybe she was considering his offer?

"I... I suppose I can help you," Andrea said.

"Great! I have a ring right here, and I can phone Bonnie for the spell-" Stefan reached for his iPhone but Andrea cut him off.

"I have some conditions," Andrea said. She stopped moving and stood perfectly still.

"Of course, I said anything. What are they?" Stefan said. He got Bonnie's number up on his screen and waited for Andrea to continue.

The only movement in the forest was the gentle breeze, and Andrea's mouth when she said:

"I want revenge on Damon Salvatore."

…...

"Matt please! It's _Jeremy_, you know, my _brother_," Elena said.

"Technically he's your cousin," Matt muttered under his breath, but then he said more clearly to Elena, "No."

Elena sighed audibly. Convincing Matt to track down Bonnie and Caroline, follow them, and get Jeremy back was turning out to be a harder task than she'd imagined.

"Please Matt," Elena said. "I'll just go without you, regardless."  
Matt knew that Elena meant it. So, instead of just refusing to go, he tried to reason with her. He kept his eyes on the increasingly foggy road in front of him and said,

"Elena, really think about it. You want to leave your Aunt Jenna here, all alone, worrying about Jeremy and you, track down five people who really don't want to be tracked down, follow them to wherever the heck they might be, and fight unknown supernatural creatures at the risk of dying when we could just wait for Bonnie and Caroline to bring him back?"

Elena was quiet for a moment, and then she firmly said, "Yes."

Matt sighed. He twisted the steering wheel around, knowing he'd lost and knowing Elena knew it too.

"You're telling Jenna," Matt said.

…...

Castiel was heartbroken.

He hadn't talked to either Sam or Dean for a while, not since they got the call from Meg. He had more pressing issues.

He'd been halfway around the world, travelling anywhere and everywhere to see if anyone knew the slightest thing about where Vampires went- or more specifically, where Katherine went. A word had been tossed about a few times- "Purgatory." Castiel had tried to, uh, "Google it" (he'd had to find out what Google was first, but he did it.) The definition was "the process of purification or temporary punishment in which, it is believed, the souls of those who die in a state of grace are made ready for Heaven."

Not only had Katherine fitted the definition others had given him ("a place where supernatural creatures go to die"), but she fitted this one too. She had died in grace.

She was going to be reborn in grace, too.

Castiel thanked the latest guy - smelled like Werewolf - that had told him about Purgatory, and walked out of the bar.

Suddenly he just wanted to be alone- no, that wasn't right. He wanted to be with Katherine. He couldn't, of course.

But he knew where he could be close to her.

In a flash, Castiel was in Belgium, in Katherine's old house. Long ago, he had made sure the place, or the tiny village surrounding it, would ever be disturbed.

He knew Katherine didn't like this place. Because of what happened to her family here. But, Klaus was dead now. Katherine would at least be happy to know that.

Castiel entered the most familiar room in the house- Katerina's bedroom. He looked around. So many memories were here- of course he had looked very different back then, but he was still essentially the same person. Castiel looked around. He looked at the bed, and remembered that one October night. And then he remembered what Katherine had told him. Which left him wondering, whatever happened to his daughter?...

**Review please! Even though I've been horrible and haven't updated in ages! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! :D**

Chapter Thirteen

"I can't really agree to that," Stefan said. "He's my brother."

"How badly do you want that ring?" Andrea asked. "Honestly, I won't hurt him _that bad_."

"I still can't," Stefan said. However much Damon was an idiot and deserved it, he knew (from seeing Bonnie) that Witches could be very powerful, and Damon could get seriously hurt. Especially by Andrea, who looked like she'd love to behead him and mount it on her wall.

Which he probably deserved.

"Then no ring. I don't care how much she needs it," Andrea said. The one person she'd never thought she'd see again was Damon Salvatore, not after he left her for dead.

"Why do you really need revenge on Damon? I mean, it couldn't have been that bad, if you were just his "fridge" as you say," Stefan said, doubting it even as he said it.

"Really? So I was in senior year of high school, and we started going out. Then he bit me, compulsed me not to run away or tell anyone. After weeks of using me against my will, he finally drained me nearly to the point of death and left me dying in my own bedroom. I was trapped, couldn't run, but he never even compulsed me not to be afraid. It was torture. My parents found me just in time, and I was fine after a few blood transplants. I had to say a freaking _dog_ got in and attacked me in my sleep," Andrea said, her voice rising. "There wasn't evidence for any of it to make sense though, so you know what? They thought I was suicidal and put me in therapy for the next two years. Damon Salvatore ruined my life. All I ask for is a little revenge."

Stefan was a little speechless. After a few seconds, he managed to say, "... I am sorry Damon did that to you, and to say that he deserved your revenge would be an understatement. But still... I can't do it."

Andrea took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I can do it the hard way." Stefan looked at her as she grabbed the necklace she was wearing and pulled it off her neck. The necklace was a gold chain, with a Lapis Lazuli pendant hanging from it. She grabbed Stefan's hand and put the necklace in it.

"What're you-" Stefan said, but he was cut off when Andrea said, "Shhh. Wait a sec."

Andrea joined hands with Stefan and closed her eyes.

Stefan felt every muscle in his body freeze. He tried to tug his hand away, but Andrea had an iron grip on it. Even stronger than a Vampire's... what was going on here?

Suddenly Stefan felt a searing pain in his mind. "Aaah-" Stefan breathed, but just as quickly as it had started it faded away.

After a few more seconds, Andrea drew her hand away and smiled. "Thank you," She said.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan asked. He felt normal again, not frozen or in pain.

"I used this necklace Damon gave me and you as a link to Damon to find out where he was," Andrea smiled. "And it looks like I don't have to torture him."

"What? Where is he? What's going on?" Stefan asked. What was happening to Damon? Pain in the neck (literally) as he was, he was still Stefan's brother.

"He's in an abandoned old warehouse, somewhere in Ohio. Now shush for a second," Andrea said. She sat down on the forest floor and laid the necklace out in front of her.

"What are you doing _now_?" Stefan asked.

"Your payment," Andrea said. "Now shush!" Andrea put her hand over the necklace and chanted a few words. The necklace floated up while she was speaking, and when she finished, it dropped into her flipped-up palm.

"I though you didn't know the spell!" Stefan said suspiciously.

"I lied, hoping you'd go away," Andrea shrugged and handed him the necklace. "Trust me, this will work."

Stefan took it warily. "Thank you... but now I have to leave. I have to go to Ohio."

"I'm coming with you," Andrea said. "A deal's a deal, and besides, I..."

"You what?" Stefan asked.

"Well, when I saw Damon he was the _only_ one I saw, because everything else was covered in gold."

"Well what does that mean?" Stefan asked.

"It was someone's aura," Andrea said. "Which means there's someone in that room I'm supposed to meet. A gold aura is always a sign of a bond."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, it was all gold," Andrea said. "Plus a deal's a deal. I'm coming with, or I'm going alone. Besides, you don't know how to get there."

That was true. Stefan knew Andrea had him totally where she wanted him. He sighed.

"Fine."

…...

"I think we can take you down faster," Dean said. With that, he drew a knife from his jacket (always prepared, it was a knife that could kill Demons) and ran at Meg. Sam instinctively knew what to do. "Caroline! Find me something to write with!" It was slightly unlikely that she would find anything, but she zoomed off anyway. Sam and Bonnie ran for Meg's henchmen – Sam straight on attacked them and Bonnie racked her brain for a spell that could kill them. She could just use the aneurysm spell, but that could kill them. She could not and would not kill a human. Even if possessed by a Demon.

Dean managed to slice Meg's arm and she hissed menacingly. Caroline returned with a pot of paint (hey, it _was_ an abandoned warehouse) and, seeing Dean in trouble, immediately ran over and whacked Meg in the head with it. Not expecting it, Meg stumbled over . Dean jumped on her and Caroline ran over, yanked the lid off the paint and handed it to Sam.

"Help Bonnie!" He said, as he pulled off his shirt and dunked it in the paint. He started drawing a wobbly circle on the floor that made zero sense to Caroline. It had weird symbols all over it.

Bonnie was standing next to Damon and Jeremy – she had untied Jeremy from the broken chair which had been thrown against a wall. He was looking dizzy and confused. Bonnie went to untie Damon, but one of Meg's henchmen got to her first and punched her. Straight after he did Caroline jumped and kicked him in the back of the head. He went down.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean saw the circle and pushed Meg backwards hard. Still a little dazed from the paint, Meg stumbled back, straight into the circle.

That done, Dean grabbed the henchman lying on the floor and chucked him into the circle too, careful not to smudge the still - wet paint on the floor.

There was just one to go. As if they had it planned, both Caroline and Dean punched him in the face at the exact same moment.

_Wow, they were totally meant to be_, Bonnie thought.

"Sam, you seem to have lost your shirt," Bonnie said out loud. Sam smiled.

"Now, what were you saying?" Dean asked Meg. Meg glared at them all.

And they all just smiled back.

…...

"I'm phoning Stefan," Elena said.

"Why?" Matt said.

"Because, wherever Jeremy is, Damon is with him, and I figure he'd want to know that," Elena said. "Also if he comes back he can compel Jenna so we can go."

"It's true she won't let you go. Actually I'm surprised she was so cool about Jeremy," Matt said.

"I have a theory about that. I think Damon compelled her before they went. I checked, and her Vervain bracelet is gone," Elena said. "Now wait while I phone Stefan."

Elena got out her phone and dialled Stefan's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Elena?" He asked. She clicked the phone onto speaker.

"Hey, Stefan. Listen, me and Matt are going looking for Jeremy, we think he's in trouble. And Damon's with him. So, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Elena asked, getting straight to the point. Much as she hated to admit it, she loved to hear Stefan's voice.

"Actually, we know where they are, and we're flying out there as soon as we hit the airport. Unless you want us to pick you guys up first?" Stefan asked.

"How'd you know where they are?" Elena asked.

"Long story," Stefan said.

"We got time," Matt said. So Stefan told them all about Andrea and Rose's daylight ring, which she was so delighted with. Everyone could really understand why.

"If you could come here first and compel Jenna to let us go, and then we could all go together, that's be great," Elena said.

"Done. See you in a few hours," Stefan said. Elena hung up and said, "Well. I've always wanted to go to Ohio."

Matt smiled and said, "Finally, getting outta this small town."

…...

Katherine was seriously freaking bored. There was _nothing _to do in Purgatory – it was literally an empty black pit, and all she had to do was remember all her memories, some of which she _really_ wanted to forget.

Of course, some she could re-live forever.

Like the first time she and Castiel had ever...

He had looked different back in the early 1400s – of course he had. She never said it, but she really couldn't care less what body he was in, because it was Castiel she loved, not some random human guy.

She adored the memory of that October night. She could have lived in that moment forever.

But it set in motion the worst moment of her life ever. Even worse than when she killed herself. Even worse than when her whole family was killed.

When her daughter was taken away from her, it had felt like her heart was being ripped in half. She caught a brief glimpse of her child's face before she was taken away from Katherine – she had a little bit of soft, and slightly curly dark brown hair, definitely inherited from Katherine. But she had the clearest blue eyes, which Castiel had told her was his actual eye colour up in heaven. She looked like a little Angel.

Which only made sense, since she was half Angel anyway.

…...

Castiel always regretted the moment he had been called up to heaven back in the early 1400s. He had missed the birth of his daughter (he was watching from heaven, but he hadn't _been_ there). He wanted more than anything to know his daughter. Of course, she was dead now, but still, he would have given anything to know his daughter.

She would have been a half Devil - from Katherine side, ha ha. Castiel didn't even laugh at his own joke – and half Angel – from Castiel's side, of course.

Wait. Angels were immortal.

She would have been half Angel.

She would have been half immortal.

There was a slight chance his daughter was still alive.

**Review!**

**Also, I need to ask a question – what name do you think goes well with Damon? Like, a soulmate name? Yeah, that's right, he's getting one! Tell me a good names please! :P Thanks :D x**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter! :O**

Chapter Fourteen

"Do you know how to find Purgatory?" Dean asked as he pushed the silver knife close to Meg's throat.

"Idiot!" She spat back. "No-one knows how to find it!"

"Do you know anything that would lead us to it?" Dean asked, unfazed.

"Did you not just hear me?"

"This could go on for a while," Bonnie said. "I've got an idea – you guys torture-" Bonnie gestured to Sam and Dean - "And Caroline and I will go look through my spellbook, and see if there's anything that can help us."

"Good plan, I like it," Dean smiled at Meg.

"I don't know where it is!" Meg yelled, thrashing in her chair.

"We'll see," Sam said as Caroline and Bonnie walked out of the room and into an adjoining room.

As soon as the doors between them had closed, Bonnie turned to Caroline and pressed a finger to her lips. Caroline looked at her questioningly. Bonnie opened her bag and brought out a notebook and a pen. She scrawled something quickly on the back page and handed it to Caroline.

_This is wrong_, it said.

_What's wrong?_ Caroline wrote back.

_This situation. I don't like it. And I'm almost certain this whole "soulmate" thing, like the soulmate spell I did, didn't work._

_I don't understand – seriously, Dean and I really hit it off. I might be in love with him actually. Wait, scratch the "might be." _

_I think some of the spells were wrong, Caroline. _

_What ones?_

_Stefan and Rose, Elena and Matt._

_How can a spell be wrong?_

_Everyone makes mistakes, Caroline. It seems weird but I think... maybe they got mixed up..._

_What, like Stefan&Elena and Matt&Rose?_

_Not Matt and Rose._

_Then, if Stefan and Elena are really soulmates, why were they so willing to leave each other?_

_The only explanation I have is that they must **really **trust me._

_Wait - why are you only just realising this now, then?_

_Because I'm only now sensing all four of their auras heading this way._

_Oh hell._

…...

"Elena and Jeremy have gone camping all summer," Stefan said as he looked into Jenna's eyes. "You won't worry about them, they're perfectly safe."

"They're perfectly safe," Jenna repeated softly.

"And you won't remember this conversation as soon as we leave this house," Stefan said.

"C'mon, Stefan!" Elena said as she led Matt out of the door. Stefan walked out after them to meet Andrea sitting in Matt's car, while Rose was just sitting there on the grass, loving the feel of the sun on her skin. Stefan smiled when he saw her.

"Must we go?" Rose said, standing up on sight of them.

"Yeah, and _now_," Elena said, looking at Stefan. Matt saw Elena looking at Stefan, which she seemed to be doing a lot.

"In the car," Matt told everyone as they bundled into Matt's car.

_It was going to be a long car drive_, Stefan thought.

…...

"Sure you don't know how to get to Purgatory?" Dean asked again. "Last chance before we kill you for real this time." Dean smiled as Sam held up one of Emily Bennett's spells Bonnie had written down for him.

"I. Don't. Know," Meg hissed.

"Alright then," Sam said as he began rapidly speaking words that probably were English, but definitely didn't sound it.

"Aaaaaah!" Meg cried out, whipping her head to the side. "What the hell is this!"

"Payback," Dean said.

"Ah – fine! I know something, I KNOW SOMETHING!" Meg cried out.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. "And what would that be?"

"There's – there's a spell that can transport you to – to Purgatory," Meg stuttered as she fought to catch her breath.

"Where's the spell?" Dean asked.

"Ask the Bennett Witch," Meg breathed. "Oh wait. You can't. Emily Bennet is dead and there's no way to bring her back. Sorry."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"We don't need Emily Bennett," Sam smiled. "We've got the next best thing. But for now..."

Sam resumed saying the spell. It was over in a matter of seconds and Meg erupted in a ball of what seemed to be fire and ice at the same time.

"Bonnie?" Sam said as he pushed open the door to the next room. "Meg said there's a spell Emily did to find Purgatory we need to look for."

"Oh great, more spell searching," Caroline said dryly.

"C'mon, Blondie, it's not that bad," Dean smiled.

"Oh, uh-huh. Endless hours of flicking through dusty books when we could be out there, getting into the action!" Caroline said. Dean looked at her and he knew there was no doubt about it. They were "meant to be". It sounded so cheesy, but it was so true. The fact that she was a Vampire didn't mean she was evil. Dean had met his fair share of nice creatures. However, Caroline would live forever while Dean got older...

_That could be dealt with later_, Dean decided.

"Also, bad news guys," Bonnie said. "Elena, Matt, Stefan and Rose are coming here."

"What? How'd they find us?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know, all I sense is their auras getting closer to us," Bonnie said.

"Great," Sam groaned. "Well we may as well just research now until they get here."

"You guys research, I think I can help Damon and Jeremy with their wounds. We've just kind of left them out there, so..." Bonnie stood up.

"I'll help," Sam followed her.

"Oh, thanks guys!" Caroline cried after them. "Leave the research to me, because you _know_ how much I love it!"

Bonnie immediately knelt next to Jeremy – after all, Vampires healed much more quickly than humans. Even though Jeremy didn't look too bad, Bonnie still touched her hand to his forehead, drawing all his pain away and hopefully healing anything broken.

"Bonnie, I feel... oh, thank you," Jeremy breathed. He sat up and rubbed his wrists where the rope had burned against him.

"Now Damon," Bonnie sighed. He looked like hell. Bonnie took a deep breath and touched her hand to Damon's forehead.

As Sam watched her, he only had one thought: _wow._

She was absolutely magnificent. Bonnie was at a risk to herself, but she was helping out her friends anyway, and not uttering a single word of complaint.

Sam thought he might be, just a little bit, in love.

…...

_A few hours later:_

"Is this it?" Elena asked, gazing up at the wrecked warehouse in front of her.

Andrea surveyed it. "Oh yeah. Definitely. Now, let's go!"

…...

"They're here," Caroline said. Currently all of them (by that I mean Caroline, Dean, Sam, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon) were sitting in a circle, taking turns to scan through the spell book.

"Already?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I hear them. There's an unfamiliar voice there too, so be on guard."

"Also, I think I found the spell," Bonnie said. Everyone immediately gathered round Bonnie and the book. The spell looked long and complicated.

"I know how to do this," Bonnie said, "Don't worry. We need Castiel though."

And then suddenly Elena, Stefan, Rose, and Matt stepped through the door.

"JEREMY!" Elena shrieked, running towards him. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Sorry Elena..." Jeremy trailed off.

"You!" Bonnie yelled, standing up and looking directly at Andrea.

"What? What'd I do?" Andrea asked defensively.

"I saw you... in my soulmate spell..." Bonnie said. "Uh Jeremy, if I'm right, this is your soulmate."

"So you're the gold I saw," Andrea looked at Jeremy and blushed slightly. "Hi," she said.

"Everything needs to be sorted out, _now_," Elena demanded. "No more secrets. Everybody tell everybody everything. I mean it."

So Andrea explained who she was and what she was doing here (all the while glaring at Damon). Bonnie looked happy to have another Witch on the team. Bonnie then told everyone about her soulmate spell gone wrong, and Rose looked at Stefan awkwardly.

"I'll forever be thankful for this," Rose said, fingering her necklace that allowed her to walk in sunlight, "But I never loved you."

"I never loved you – because I never fell out of love with Elena," Stefan said, looking longingly at Elena.

"Hey, Elena's with me," Matt said.

"Guys... Can we talk about this later?" Elena said. Her heart and her mind were saying two different things and she was really confused.

Everything else was explained, and there were only two things left to do.

Number one – call Castiel.

"Cass?" Dean yelled.

"Yes," Castiel said, appearing behind Damon, who looked alarmed.

"We know how to find Purgatory."

…...

"Is everything ready?" Bonnie asked, looking around the room. Everything seemed to be in place – Castiel was in the middle of a chain (made up of Caroline, Andrea, Dean, and Sam holding hands – a Witch, a Vampire, a human, and a... whatever the hell Sam was. Psychic?) and Bonnie began to recite the spell while Rose sliced each person in the chain's hand, collecting a few drops of blood in an empty paint bucket they found lying around.

As Bonnie said the last few words, Rose threw the blood over Castiel and he just... disappeared.

…...

He'd made it. Castiel was in Purgatory. And there was Katherine! His instincts had naturally drawn him to her.

"Katherine!" Castiel yelled. When she turned around and their eyes met, Castiel had never felt happier in his entire existence.

"Castiel!" Katherine's eyes widened. Castiel ran towards her and nearly tackled her to the ground in a huge hug, but Katheine had her arm around someone else.

A girl with long curly dark brown hair, just like Katherine's. And the lightest, clearest blue eyes, just like Castiels. Her skin was pale and she was small.

"Castiel..." Katherine said. "I've found our daughter."

**This is the second last chapter :(**

**Although I am going to be doing a spin-off of Katherine and Castiel, and possibly one of Damon and his soulmate (yet to be named ) :D (Watch out for that!)**

**Lastly, review if you want a sneak peek at the last chapter! (Uh... remind me in your review or I'll forget :D)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter! **

**Also, anyone that got a sneak peek, Damon's soulmate's name has changed. Sorry :')**

**Oh and I probably won't be doing a spin-off of Katherine and Castiel, as after seeing season six, I don't like his character much anymore...**

**May still do a spin-off of another couple though. Maybe.**

Chapter Fifteen

"... Did it work?" Caroline asked, a few seconds after Castiel disappeared.

"Um. It should've." Bonnie said, but she looked unsure of herself.

"Then all we can do is wait," Elena sighed and shrugged, sitting down on the floor. The others made to do the same, but Bonnie protested.

"No!" She cried. "Don't break the chain. They will all be trapped there forever."

"Okay, standing it is then," Caroline said.

"If this does work," Stefan said, "What becomes of us all?"

There was silence, before Sam spoke up.

"We go about our normal lives. Do what we want to do, become what we want to be."

"Inspiring," Bonnie grinned at Sam. Suddenly she yelped and clutched her head, dropping to her knees and groaning.

"Bonnie!" Sam cried, trying to pull away from the circle, but he was held in an iron grip by Dean and Caroline.

"_Don't_ break the chain!" Caroline hissed to Sam.

"Bonnie? You okay?" Elena said, rushing over to Bonnie, and putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Ah. Yes, I'm okay," Bonnie said, breathing heavily and righting herself. "Just a vision. I know where they are, now. They're okay. Castiel found Katherine."

"Oh, good. How do they get back?" Damon asked. Bonnie stared at him. "Um... What?"

"Well, it's not just Katherine and Castiel in there. There's someone else, too," Bonnie said.

"What? Like who?" Andrea asked sceptically. "Do we have to bring them back, too? Do we have enough power for that?"

"I've seen her before," Bonnie said, ignoring Andrea and looking straight at Damon.

"In my soulmate spell."

...

"This... Is... Our... Daughter?" Castiel seemed to have trouble forming words. "What... What is she, um, doing here? In Purgatory?"

"I'm half Angel, apparently," The girl said.

"And she died in grace. Protecting her own daughter from a fire in her house." Katherine spoke up.

"But if you're half Angel, that shouldn't have killed you."

"I'm also half human. Apparently it did. So instead of going to Heaven or Hell, I end up here," The girl said.

"What... What's your name?" Castiel asked, still a little shocked.

"Sophia ," She said.

"My daughter... Sophia..." Castiel said.

"Our daughter," Katherine said softly, not to correct him, just to remind him.

"Yes." Castiel said. Then he snapped out of his almost-trance and remembered why he was there. "I'm here to rescue you from Purgatory. Uh, both of you."

"Finally, we can be together," Katherine threw her arms around Castiel, showing true emotion like she rarely ever does.

"Forever," Castiel said. And he really meant it.

...

"You mean someone Katherine randomly found in Purgatory is my soulmate?" Damon asked. "Great."

"Uh, hello?" Andrea interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry. We might have to bring her back. They don't look like they're going to just leave her there. And... No, I don't think we do have enough power." Bonnie bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Brilliant," Caroline said sarcastically.

"We have to pull them back. What we do is I recite the spell backwards, and you guys in the chain have to concentrate on pulling them through Purgatory and back here, okay?" Bonnie said, picking up the spellbook.

"Yeah, okay, we can do that," Caroline said.

"Ready?" Dean asked everyone.

"Ready," They said.

Bonnie began chanting.

...

"They're pulling us back!" Castiel exclaimed to Katherine and Sophia, when he saw a blurry, faded image of the room and people in it slowly coming towards them.

"What do we do? Can Sophia get back?" Katherine asked.

"I... Don't know," Castiel said truthfully. "I think they're only prepared for two people!"

Katherine bit her lip, worried. And then an idea came to her.

"It's okay," She said. "I know what to do."

The image of the room suddenly became so large and clear in front of the family.

"I think we have to jump into it!" Castiel shouted. They could hear Bonnie's chant, and it was deafeningly loud, and still increasing in power and volume.

"Jump!" Katherine yelled to Sophia, and pushed her through the portal.

...

"Ah!" Sophia yelled as she crashed to the floor in the middle of the chain of people.

"Who the hell are-" Andrea said, but was cut off by Elena yelling:

"DON'T break concentration!"

Bonnie kept on chanting, but her nose was beginning to bleed. Not a good sign.

Sophia stood up. Her piercing blue eyes swept over the others in the room. There was just one guy she couldn't stop staring at. And he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hi," Damon said, sheepish for probably the first time in his entire life.

Sophia ducked under the linked arms of Caroline and Andrea, and headed towards Damon.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Sophia."

"Damon," Damon said.

"We haven't got much time, or power, left," Jeremy said. "What if they don't make it through?"

"They've got to," Elena said. "They've simply got to."

...

"Go!" Castiel yelled to Katherine.

"No!" Katherine yelled back. "You first!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Katherine yelled, leaping forward and pushing Castiel forward. He lost his footing and stumbled through the portal.

...

"OW." Castiel said when he fell onto the floor in the middle of the chain. He looked around.

"Katherine? Where's Katherine!" Castiel yelled in panic.

"She's not here yet!" Rose said.

"We're running out of time!" Elena yelled.

...

Katherine jumped through the portal.

...

At exactly the same time, Bonnie collapsed and the portal closed.

Katherine never made it through.

...

"Bonnie!" Sam cried, rushing over to her and checking she was okay. She was, just unconscious.

"Katherine?" Castiel said. All eyes in the room turned to him, full of pity and sadness. "She... Never made it through?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"No. I'm so sorry," Elena said.

"We have to go back! I have to get her back!" Castiel cried.

"Bonnie's in no condition for that," Sam said quietly.

"But we must! We must-" Castiel immediately stopped talking when he saw Katherine appear in front of him. Every eye on the room was on her.

"Katerina. You made it," Castiel breathed.

"Well, no. Not exactly," Katherine said. "I died."

"You..." Castiel trailed off, as he stared at her. She was translucent, and slightly glittering, in a beautiful, magical way.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I'll be waiting for you," Katherine said, smiling, as if she were truly happy for once.

"But I can't die," Castiel said, his heart breaking.

"No, silly," Katherine giggled. Castiel didn't think he'd ever heard her make that noice. "I'll be waiting for you. At home."

And then Katherine faded away.

"Oh, Castiel, we're so sorry," Caroline said.

"Don't be," Castiel grinned, tears in his eyes. Tears of joy. "I know where she is."

And with that, Castiel disappeared.

...

"I knew you'd find me," Katherine said, smiling at Castiel.

"I knew where you'd go," Castiel grinned, as they walked hand-in-hand through Katherine's town of birth, just the way it was when Katherine lived there. Before her family died.

"This means we can be together, right?" Katherine asked.

"Of course. I come to heaven all the time. You just have to give me permission to enter your own personal heaven," Castiel said.

"You'll always have permission," Katherine said, before she kissed Castiel.

...

In the end, there was a happy ending.

Jeremy and Andrea went on a holiday together to Spain, and got married shortly afterwards. Andrea worked on her Witching skills, and became a fortune teller at a new age shop. And Jeremy got a normal job as a History teacher. The two currently live in Manhattan, happily, with two children, Elena and John.

Rose and Stefan happily split up. Rose went to the hottest, sunniest places on Earth and spent much-earned time there. In fact, in a Greek island, she met another Vampire, called Michael. The two fell in love, and currently live in the sunniest place on Earth, and run a small outdoor bar.

Caroline and Dean had a few more years of hunting evil stuff, and much to her chagrin, Caroline had to do a _lot_ of research. After that, the two settled down and tried to have a normal life, which didn't work out. Dean refused to become a Vampire. There was no way for Caroline to become human. The issue is not yet resolved, but the two refuse to break up.

Elena was forced to choose between Matt and Stefan, and she chose Stefan. They had a nice few years together in Mystic Falls, and then Elena was turned into a Vampire. The two travel the world together, and have never been happier.

Matt was devastated after Elena chose Stefan. However, he stayed in Mystic Falls, graduated High School, and went to University. There he met his current wife, Grace. They have three children, and are very happy together, but from time to time, Matt can't help reminiscing about "The Elena Days".

Bonnie and Sam eventually went to University, graduated, and got married. And then they started going hunting with Caroline and Dean. However, they gave it up a few months later to move to a small cottage in Virginia. They have one child, a boy named Peter. Who inherited the Witch gene, to Bonnie's delight.

Damon and Sophia left to see the world, and everything Sophia missed when she was in Purgatory. She was amazed by such things as rollercoasters, ice-cream, and cars. She _loves_ cars. This never fails to fascinate Damon, who loves her more than he ever loved Elena or Katherine. Sophia and Damon eventually got married, but never settled down. It wasn't their style. Currently, they're touring Scotland, but a year ago, they were living in Alaska. They plan to see everywhere and everything.

And Katherine and Castiel? They do see each other often, but not often enough for their liking. Still, Katherine doesn't and never will regret her actions. She saved her daughter's, and her soulmate's lives, and she lives in heaven.

And they will always be together.


End file.
